


Powerstruggle

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pitch Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Cronkri. Need I Really Say More?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerstruggle

**Author's Note:**

> Pitch Cronkri for a happy change of pace. Enjoy.

_You will drink me til I say when_

 

That creaking was terribly ominous; Kankri knew he had a time limit this time.

Cronus was not a weak being, not in the least.

The redblood licked his lips, straddling the seadweller’s sharp waist with bare legs, laughing quietly in his throat as the sharp snicking of shark teeth snapping at him rang out once or twice.

Kankri placed his hand around Cronus’ neck, forcing him back against the floor.

It had been a long and drawn out trap…

However, two heavy rings had been carefully bolted into the floor, a multitude of excuses and some assistance from Kurloz notwithstanding. Keeping the seadweller too tired to question anything was key in pulling wool over his eyes.

Cronus hadn’t suspected a thing, when he had returned home that night. Kankri had planned out a list of the exact phrases guaranteed to rile the seatroll into a hellish rage, and had used them perfectly; his slim body perfect for dodging any swipes made by sharp claws.

Basic self-defense maneuvers, and he had the troll on his back.

Cronus merely growled… and that’s when he felt something heavy and leather snap onto his wrists. He’d pulled and yanked and hissed and snarled and swore oaths and cursed the day of Kankri’s birth, but so far it had held.

Kankri licked his lips now, keeping an eye on the bend in the heavy metal rings, mildly worried but unafraid. Cronus growled, dangerous and rumbling from his chest and out through his teeth. Photophores flashed and fins flared.

"Vantas when I fuckin’ get out a these you’re DEAD. DOUBLE DEAD."

"Do shut the fuck up. You’re hardly in a position to be making threats dear.", laughed Kankri, tracing gillfronds with clawtips just to see Cronus’ eyes go wide. He leaned forward, forcing a hard kiss onto the seadweller that was returned in full. 

It devolved into teeth and tongue and hisses, Kankri letting the hips Cronus so fondly regarded press against the straining violetblood beneath him.

Cronus groaned as Kankri’s mouth moved over a strong neck, biting hard just under gillslits and leaving a small circle of bright dots that dripped that royal color in small lines to tickle cold skin.

Cronus panted, still tugging hard with wrists wrapped in leather and linked to the floor. He felt his shirt move, and heard the soft sound of a claw slitting cotton like paper.

"It must kill you…", mused Kankri, regarding Cronus’ broad chest and letting a small smile grace his lips when he saw the glint of hoops through gillfronds and grubscars, "Being at the mercy of a mutant like me."

A low growl of, “Kankri…”

"Oh, its alright.", cooed the red-sweatered troll, shifting a little farther down Cronus’ body to settle over the seadweller;s groin, "You can be honest with me…"

He leaned forward, smiling wide at the moan torn from Cronus’ throat at the careful pressure over an interested bulge. He kissed and nipped at muscle and cold skin, leaving dark lavender marks when he could. He tugged gently at hoops, making the seadweller beneath him pant and hiss and snarl as hips bucked against the redblood.

"D-Dammit Vantas I fuckin’ SWEAR-"

"Again, shut up, Cronus.", scoffed Kankri in disinterest. He continued to mark and tease the seadweller, sitting up to roll his hips every few moments to watch the shudder race up and down Cronus’ spine.

Kankri’s ears perked when he heard a soft jingle, then the unmistakable shriek of sheared metal.

He looked up in sudden terror.

Teeth bared, claws scraping the floor beside him as he tried to rein in his temper; Cronus’ fins trembled and flared as they flushed a pure violet. The leather restraints still around his wrists, the small-gauge chains broken into pieces.

Kankri swallowed, backing away as Cronus snarled once.

"RUN."

Kankri felt the giddy burst of adrenaline as he scrambled away and onto his feet, sweater fluttering like a hunted maiden’s gown as he ran down the hall on strong, long legs.

Cronus followed, silent as a shadow and angry as a devil during exorcism. Kankri laughed; the high and hysterical laugh of someone flirting with death, all but stumbling through their bedroom door and almost shrieking when he heard it slam.

The room was dim, Cronus was glinting from violet flickers.

He was smiling, and wicked.

Kankri moaned quietly, his knees turning to jelly at the feral way Cronus was watching him. He suddenly felt terrible exposed, clad in nothing but his vibrant red sweater as he backed up into the dark.

"Tides’ve turned, huh?"

"That joke is low, even for you.", sassed Kankri, crossing his arms and cocking a hip. He bit hard on his own lip when Cronus was finally close, when there were hands around his waist and the seadweller grinned down at him.

One of those hands moved upwards, until fingers lightly stroked a dark mop of hair. Kankri cooed, his eyes lidded in victory.

Until Cronus grabbed a handful and pulled. Kankri’s arms were uncrossed, hands flat against the planes of Cronus’ chest and his voice sounding out as he felt teeth pricking the skin of his neck; marking him in a way he wouldn’t be able to hide. Cronus’s other hand moved down, cupping him and making his hips buck once as fingers pressed teasingly against his nook.

Kankri squirmed, whining out into the air as Cronus lapped at the dark bite on Kankri’s neck and moved him farther back. Kankri struggled, trying to pull away and retake the dominance he’d had before but Cronus caught him easily with a kiss, and Kankri swore what was left of his soul was being taken from him as his eyelids fluttered and he groaned thickly.

His legs bumped against the bedroom window’s reading bench and the kiss broke and he snarled as he squirmed.

"Cronus this is UTTERLY uncalled f-nnngh!"

"Shut up.", laughed Cronus coldly, his fingers stroking over Kankri’s nook once more.

The redblood moaned quietly, his legs trembling as Cronus’s eyes flicked to the glass and he arched an eyebrow.

"Cronus what are you…", breathed Kankri as the seadweller moved back just a little. He used a sudden grip on a red sweater to turn Kankri, nudging him forward.

Kankri’s hands were against the glass, one knee on the low slung and wide bench. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of a belt being unbuckled.

"CRONUS."

"Can it. Call this payback.", laughed the seadweller as he pressed against Kankri’s back, "Good luck sittin’ here an’ readin’ without blushin’ ever again."

"You wouldn’t dare; someone c-could see-ohmygod-"

Cronus seemed to not have a worry about possible repercussions, fingers tangling with a red bulge that eagerly sought more stimulation. The red sweater was pulled up around Kankri’s ribs as the social justice warrior’s forehead rested against the glass. He brought his other knee onto the sill, spreading his legs voluntarily from the stimulation his bulge was getting, moaning wantonly.

HE felt Cronus smile into his shoulder, and cursed the height of the damned sometimes-window perch. No doubt the seatroll, who’s bulge was currently teasing a luridly red nook, had planned to take Kankri on this very spot long before they begun having fun with their little “flips”.

Cronus pushed in sharply, making Kankri’s body bow and he cried out. His knees slid slightly more apart, and Cronus tugged his hips to reposition him.

The seadweller showed no mercy, revelling in the sharp and desperate cries wrung from Kankri with a cruel rhythm. Cronus’s hand went back to Kankri’s hair, tugging sharply as Kankri’s forearms rested against frigid glass.

"Just think, Kanni…", cooed the seadweller, "All your big fuckin’ talk is gonna get shot right the hell down if someone just happens ta look at our window…"

Kankri snarled and groaned, rolling his hips.

"Hmn, I wonder if they can hear ya scream through the glass?"

Kankri whimpered, his body tensing from the thought; the idea of that kind of HUMILIATION, the utter INDIGNITY…

Oh, it lit him alight in ways he’d rather not analyze.

His sounds were already wanton and pleading, unable to really hold his own when Cronus was like this with him.

"C-Cronu-US!"

"MN, that’s what I like ta hear.", growled the seadweller, his tone feral and frigid, "Keep sayin’ my name."

Nothing but the sound of Kankri whining and whimpering in the hazed darkness of their shared room, of claws scraping lightly over glass as Kankri’s mouth fell open to freely shape Cronus’ name over and over as his eyes rolled back. The sound of skin against skin, of Cronus’ growling breaths.

And the ever present glinting of hive-lights coming through the window.

Kankri howled his release and Cronus happily fucked him through it; shameless in his love to hear Kankri simultaneously beg for it to stop and plead for more. Cronus’s teeth were buried into Kankri’s shoulder as he climaxed, the sweater having been tugged aside and pulled loose in previous struggling. Kankri shuddered and whined, feeling chilly violet mixing with warm red and slipping down his thighs as Cronus slid himself free.

"You VINDICTIVE bastard…", groaned Kankri with a shuddering breath.

Cronus laughed, forcing Kankri to stand on weakened legs.

"Did I fuckin’ say we were DONE?"

Kankri growled, but couldn’t help the excited light in his greyed-out eyes.


End file.
